It's hard to say (Fan fiction)
It's hard to say is a short fan fiction about the ship "Charlie X Jessica". This story takes place in an alternate reality and in the same period of The Twisted Ones. Plot Charlie sat on her bed looking at all of her stuff. She didn't have time to clean up the mess yet or maybe she just didn't feel like it. She was searching for some of Theodore's parts that got lost in the mess. She saw Jessica looking at her from her bed. "Is something wrong" Jessica asked. "Huh, what? Oh. No, Nothing's wrong.. I'm just looking for something." Charlie looked a bit annoyed. "Right.. Hey, do you need help with that?" Jessica asked hoping she wouldn't make Charlie feel rushed. "Nah, I'm good." She wondered why Jessica wanted to help her so badly. She had asked it a few times before already and every time Charlie said no. Not because she didn't want Jessica's help but because she didn't even need help. She has her own system. Charlie understood why she wanted to help though. She had been a bit different lately at least that's what John said to her. Charlie didn't really get what he meant by that but she could see Jessica clearly thought the same thing. "Charlie? I was just wondering.." Charlie looked at Jessica. "I was wondering how you and John are doing, you know?" "What? Oh... We're okay I guess." Charlie looked at her feet. "Jessica do you think I act weird? I mean since what happend." Jessica sighed "Well, We all have been through a lot. It's not like it's not going to effect any of us." Charlie looked unhappy with the answer "But you look so calm about it. I just wish I could be more like that." Jessica laughed a little. "Can I tell you something?" Charlie asked. "Of course. Tell me." Jessica eyes were filled with curiosity. "It's hard to say but it is about John" Charlie looked sad. "I'm not sure if we're good for each other.. No, that's not it.. It's.." she could barely speak. "What?" Jessica was surprised. "I thought you really liked him." "I did. I'm sorry.. It's hard to explain." Charlie said. "I understand. Love is hard but if you ever feel like you can say it. I'm here for you." Jessica smiled. "Have you ever felt like you're not sure if you like someone or if it's just that you think that the person is really cool." Charlie looked at Jessica. "Maybe." Jessica replied. "Well I think there's someone that I think I might like and it's not John.." Charlie felt strange finally saying it. "Oh, who is it?" Jessica asked. "I'm not sure if I feel like saying it. I can barely understand this feeling." Charlie felt a tear on her cheek and wiped it away, hoping Jessica would not see it. Jessica stood up and sat down on Charlie's bed. "Hey, It's fine. You don't have to tell me." Jessica smiled and Charlie smiled back. "But I can't keep this for myself much longer. I just can't." Charlie said. Charlie looked at Jessica and Jessica looked back. Charlie felt her heart beat in her chest. She wondered if it was normal for the beats to be this noticeable. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to do. "I have to tell you." she said to Jessica. Jessica waited for Charlie to continue. "I'm so scared. What if that person doesn't like me back?" Charlie looked away. "Well, if you never tell her.. You will never know." Jessica said. Charlie's face turned red. Does she know? "Jess. I- I like you. I mean. Well, you know what I mean.." Charlie covered her face. "I'm sorry." Jessica got closer to Charlie and hugged her. Charlie wasn't really good at hugs but after some seconds that felt way longer than they actually were, she relaxed a bit. She felt Jessica's hand on her back. It felt nice. "It's okay."Jessica said softly. She let go of Charlie and she put her hand on Charlie's shoulder, closed her eyes and kissed Charlie. Charlie had always wondered what her feelings for Jessica were. When they saw each other again after such a long time, she felt a bit intimidated by her. Jessica was the girl she wished she was. Jessica was pretty, smart, had a great fashion sense and was so confident. She never really liked those types of girls but was still jealous of them but soon enough Charlie realized how nice Jessica really was. She wasn't spoiled, nor did she think she was better than anyone else. Charlie really loved her for that reason. She couldn't understand her feelings at first. Maybe Charlie just wanted to be like her but now, She understood what her feelings really meant. Category:Fan Fiction